Wireless audio devices, such as earbuds or headphones, may be used to communicate wirelessly with a user device, such as a smartphone, smartwatch, or similar device, and with each other. The wireless earbuds may be used to output audio sent from the user device, such as music, as part of two-way communications, such as telephone calls, and/or to receive audio for speech recognition.